


Protection

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr. Prompt: Reader is the youngest BAU team member and the team is kinda overprotective of her. A bombing case leads to her and Hotch being trapped in a collapsed building together, and she is injured, but conscious, and they all need to fight against the clock as she looses more and more blood





	

In a way I’m a lot like Reid in the aspect that I graduated high school really young and I have multiple degrees. Though, I was recruited at a younger age and it didn’t take long for me to get to the BAU. Coincidentally, I ended up being the youngest on the team.

This kinda made everybody overprotective of me and when going into the field I was either assigned with Morgan or Hotch if Hotch ever actually let me go into the field. 

This latest case involved this bomber who enjoys bombing building with a large amount of casualties. Hotch and me were teamed up in one of the building that we were warned that the unsub may be in. 

“Clear,” I heard Hotch say. He moving forward and I was moving backwards directly behind him, covering him.

A loud noise sounded to my left, something pushed me to the floor, and soon I saw black.

*

I heard the explosion and I turned around to see if you were ok but I saw you on the floor, with blood and soaking through the vest we were both wearing and some blood dripping from your face. I quickly grabbed the walkie talkie on my side and started to yell for a medic to come.

I rushed to your side and started to take off the vest and saw all the blood. I wanted to cry but I knew if I wanted to save you I would have to ignore that part of me. I took my jacket that I had put on over my vest and I took of your shirt and put my vest under you. I heard yelling as I was examining the damage done.

The boulder size piece of concrete had thankfully had not stayed on you had moved. Although the boulder had badly scraped you. That’s when the three medics had run up and I didn’t want to leave your side. Morgan was there so he lifted me up from the ground and was restricting me from going to your side so the medic’s could work.

While one of the medic’s was on a walkie talkies updating someone on your condition, another one was working on your torso, and the third one had gently slapped your face and you gasped awake.

*

Everything hurt. All I remembered was noise and falling. Looking down I saw two people that looked like medics working on my torso and someone had seemed to taken off my shirt and vest so I was left in my bra.

Looking further than the medics I saw Morgan restraining Hotch.

“Ho-,” I tried to call out Hotch but my voice wasn’t working and just made everything hurt a little bit more. One of the medics told me it was better if I didn’t say anything but I ignored him. “Hotch.”

I finally was able to say, though not very loud. One of the medic’s call him over and he quickly did.

“She’s losing more blood,” The medic on my right said.

“The ambulance needs to be here quickly before she dies from lack of blood,” The one of the left said.

“I’m going to kill that son of bitch once I get my hands on him,” Hotch said as he looked at me with these sad eye. All I could was smirk as talking wasn’t an option.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you,” Morgan said from several feet away. He was looking around, as if looking for the ambulance. “Where is that ambulance?”

“It should be here soon,” The medic on the walkie talkie said looking worried as he looked at me.

“Blink once for yes, blink twice for no. Understand?” The medic on the right asked me and I blinked once. “Are you in pain?”

I blinked once, god I was in so much pain. Hotch looked like he was able to cry at hearing that I was in pain.

“Is there anything we could do to help with the pain?” Hotch asked as he walked over to kneel beside my head.

“Not until the ambulance gets here,” The medic on the left said just as we heard the ambulance sirens, though they did seem a little far away. They seemed to be really pushing it, or my hearing was off, because they seemed to be getting closer, faster.

I probably somehow was out of it because the next thing I knew I was being wheeled into the hospital and there were a lot of more people around me.

*

I started to wake by but I was incredibly groggy and I made a sound that I didn’t know what it was. I felt a bit of pressure at one of my hands. I slowly opened my eyes to see Hotch next to me holding my hand and his head next to my hand. He seemed to be sleeping.

I squeezed my hand and his head slowly came up but shot up when he realized that I had woken up.

“How are you feeling?” He asked moving a bit closer. He fiddled with the buttons and had my bed move forward so I wasn’t flat.

“Like I had just been hit with a boulder,” I said and Hotch laughed.

We continued to talk as nurses and doctors came in and out. I stayed in the hospital longer than I wanted but when I left I was in pretty good condition.


End file.
